Izzy Ortega
Izzy Ortega is known for competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback. Izzy is known for having a rivalry with Frank Corbett over who should be leader. He is also known for yelling at and insulting fellow castaway Rita Osborne after she voted him on Day 9's tribal council, which left Rita in tears. This caused Izzy to lose the trust of his tribemates, as Rita was very liked among the tribe. This caused his downfall on Day 15 after being unanimously voted out. Even getting a vote from his closest ally, Joanna Yates. Profile Izzy grew up in Woodstock, Georgia with his mother, step-father, and his twin sister. At a young age, Izzy moved to Long Island in New York where he would live until he graduated high school. He went to college at Columbia University and got a degree in filmmaking. Izzy currently lives in Beaver, Pennsylvania with his wife, Veronika. Survivor Izzy started the game on the Ogakor tribe, and quickly became irritated when Frank Corbett took charge when he was leading the tribe to camp, and got even more annoyed when Frank was showing off during the shelter building. When socializing with the others, he got along with Joanna Yates and Stacey Conner. During the first immunity challenge, Izzy helped his team dominate through it and even managed to win, earning him another three days. Over the next few days, Izzy started getting along very well with Stacey, that Joanna got jealous with how well they were getting along. Izzy noticed how much Frank was taking charge and tried to take over as leader. This led to an argument between the two until Joanna said they didn't need a leader. They ended up losing the next immunity challenge due to the tribe being on edge after the fight. Izzy voted for Frank due to the two of them not getting along, but Izzy got into a deadlock tie with Stacey. Stacey ended up having the worst relationship with Vince Turner, and she was voted out. Izzy was plotting against Frank to vote him out, but some people weren't so sure as Frank was a good leader. However, Frank ended up costing the team to win the next immunity challenge and Izzy's prayers were heard. Frank was voted out third after a 3-2 vote. After tribal council, Izzy was enraged after receiving two votes at tribal council. He knew it wasn't Joanna or Vince, so he instantly turned to Rita Osborne and he found out she voted him. Izzy went crazy, even insulting her and isolating her from him, leaving her in tears. Vince and Joanna didn't like this as they both really liked Rita and tried to convince him to apologize, which he declined. Izzy spent the rest of the day away from Rita and was plotting against her, which didn't work either. Ogakor won the next challenge and Izzy was safe for another three days. Izzy finally came to his senses and apologized to Rita for being so rude to her, which she reluctantly accepted. This made Izzy a little tense because he was still thinking the others would vote for him. The tribe lost the next immunity challenge and he knew he was in trouble. He asked Rita if she would vote out Vince with him to make it up to her. She falsely agreed because she had a crush on Vince. He then went to Joanna and asked if she would vote Vince out too, which she wasn't sure of doing. At tribal council, Izzy voted for Vince. However, the other three voted for him instead, and he was unanimously voted off. Post-Survivor Izzy married his fiance, Veronika, one month after Survivor: The Australian Outback started airing. At the reunion, Izzy said he wouldn't compete in another season of Survivor if he got the chance. He said it was because the people he was on a tribe with drove him crazy Trivia Izzy is the youngest male castaway on the Ogakor tribe Izzy is the only member of Ogakor to be unanimously voted off Izzy and Kyle Willett are tied with the most votes cast against them in Survivor: The Australian Outback, with 9 Izzy is the first person voted off in the Survivor: The Australian Outback to not receive a total of 4 votes cast against him Izzy got at least two votes at every tribal council he attended. Each of those times, one of them would be Rita Osborne Izzy is the only castaway to cast a vote against Vince Turner Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Ogakor Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Category:African-American Contestants